


Such A Tease

by broken_fannibal



Category: Broadchurch
Genre: (mild), Bisexual Alec Hardy, Bottom Alec Hardy, Consensual Kink, Consensual Somnophilia, Dirty Talk, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Marking, Morning Sex, Objectification, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Teasing, Top Lee Ashworth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:21:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_fannibal/pseuds/broken_fannibal
Summary: I don't know what to say. Another piece of Alec Hardy/Lee Ashworth smut.
Relationships: Lee Ashworth/Alec Hardy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 52





	Such A Tease

When he woke up, he was warm. He could feel Lee's hot breath on his shoulder. His forehead rested against the back of Alec’s neck.

An arm was wrapped around his chest, another around his hips. Holding him tightly.

And- oh. He felt heat rising in his cheeks. Lee was thrusting his cock between his thighs.

He must have started while Alec had still been asleep. Heat began to simmer in his gut. He couldn't resist, he clenched his thighs.

And Lee groaned. His grip on Alec tightened, the arm across his chest constricting his breathing a little. The fingers of the hand on his hip dug into his flesh hard enough to leave marks. Making clear who was in charge of this situation.

Lee’s cock rubbed over his perineum over and over again.

Alec started tilting his hips, trying to meet the thrusts, to grind against him.

Lee tutted. “Stay still.” The words were a clear command.

Alec inhaled shakily.

“This isn't about you,” he said and slid one hand up to wrap around Alec's neck. It drew a sharp gasp from Alec. “This is about me. And if you behave, if you let me have my way, I might let you come.”

Alec closed his eyes and groaned. Right now, he was nothing more than a body for Lee to use, an object for his pleasure. Something like this shouldn't turn him on this much. But it did. It really, really did.

Lee’s thrusts sped up again, skin slapping against skin. Then he started licking and sucking at the side of Alec’s neck. Marking him.

Nails dragged over his sensitive belly, digging into the skin as Lee’s rhythm faltered. One, two more thrusts and he groaned. The arm around Alec’s chest got impossibly tighter as Lee rode out his orgasm.

It became hard to breathe.

When Lee’s grip finally eased, Alec took deep breaths.

He lay still behind Alec for a long time. His cock softening where it rested against Alec’s arse.

When his breathing had calmed, Lee started stroking up and down Alec’s sides. “You were so good, so obedient, letting me use you like this,” he murmured against Alec’s skin.

Alec wanted to protest, kind of. He knew he should. But praise always made him feel so good, it made his skin tingle and his cheeks heat.

“Would you put on a show for me? Play with your hole and make yourself come while I watch?” Lee’s hand trailed up his belly to his chest. “Should I make you use a toy?” He circled one of Alec’s nipples.

“Ah-” Alec swallowed hard. “I...”

“Hm?”

“Hhhh... please...”

He turned Alec onto his back and leaned in to suck a nipple into his mouth.

Alec whined.

When he leaned back, Lee said: “You need to tell me what it is you want.”

He took a shuddering breath. “I- I want to come. I-” he broke off, embarrassed.

Lee smiled. Shark-like and cold.

It sent a shiver down Alec’s spine.

Lee planted kisses on his chest, working his way down to his belly, his hips. His teeth grazed over the red marks left by his fingernails. He nibbled at Alec’s hipbone, rolling the pale skin between his teeth.

Alec’s hips twitched, his cock was achingly hard. But he didn't dare touch himself. Not yet. Not without permission.

He felt hot breath against the base of his cock and looked down. Lee’s head, his mouth, was close. So close. Just a little closer. It wouldn't take much- but then Lee pulled away, sitting back on his haunches, calmly regarding him.

Alec groaned and closed his eyes for a moment. He was really going to make him beg for it, wasn't he?

He took a deep breath. He couldn't look at Lee. It was too embarrassing. “Ple- please, let me come.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lee moving, getting closer, looming over him. He leaned down and ever so sweetly kissed Alec. "Good boy."

Alec groaned and covered his eyes with an arm.

Lee trailed his fingers down Alec’s belly, teasingly slow. Caressing his hip bones, brushing over his thighs, caressing the hair around the base. And then- finally- he reached out and touched Alec's cock.

He took a shuddering breath, his hips started thrusting up of their own accord.

Lee ran his thumb over the head of his cock, pressing down on the slit.

Alec bit his lip.

Lee started trailing kisses up Alec’s neck from his collar bone. Little nips and bites here and there. "There's no need to keep quiet. Let me hear you." The hand on Alec’s cock sped up, his grip tightened on every upstroke, drawing whines and moans from him. His mind was nearly blank, the only thing occupying it was the blinding pleasure. He was strung tight, nearly there, just on the edge. He was vaguely aware he was talking, babbling nonsense laced with moans.

Lee leaned in, Alec could feel his breath on his cheek, and whispered. “Come for me.”

And he did.

His back arched off the bed. His hands twisted the sheets. His eyes squeezed shut.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! If you enjoyed it please consider leaving kudos/comments! :D


End file.
